The Puyo Apocalypse
by MittensHD7
Summary: After Primp has been destroyed by Nashi, Sig has to go out and find Amitie and friends. After that, he has to help his friends survive, and Sig has to try and defeat Nashi and save their world. This story takes place in third person. Please review, I appreciate your feedback.
1. Begin the Search

The Puyo Apocalypse

Fanfiction

1

Sig was sitting on the edge of a cliff, and he kicked around his legs in boredom. Sig picked this spot because he knew that if he fell down, he wouldn't fall into lava. Yes, it would be a very long drop, but at least he wouldn't burn to death.

Sig leaned forward slightly. Only forward enough so he could look down at what was underneath him.

If he were to fall for some reason, he would fall onto a hardened piece of magma. Sig knew it was hard already, because he walked down there and tested it a while ago.

Flows of lava were also below the cliff. Primp Town was now flowing with lava, due to some sort of new enemy Sig wasn't very aware about. The whole town was practically destroyed.

Sig's ladybug flew from off his head to right in front of him.

Sig cupped his hands. The ladybug flew into his hands and plopped itself down.

Sig smiled slightly. Seeing his favorite ladybug made him happy, something that he doesn't show often.

He then sighed. His ever so slight smile faded away.

Sig thought about his other bugs. He left them at home on the day this happened. He knew they were safe though. Sig made sure that they knew a safety route, if something went wrong. So naturally they must be okay.

Sig then just realized something. His friends. He hadn't seen then in forever. Not since the day this all started. In all honesty though, this started about a week ago.

Sig then blinked a bit. He noticed something was in his eye. Sig set the ladybug on his knee. He rubbed his right arm against his eyes.

It didn't help. If anything, it made whatever was in his eye worse. Sig pulled his arm away. He noticed how dusty it was. He didn't quite realize that a small amount volcanic ash was smeared on his face.

Sig dropped his arm to his side. His ladybug flew back on his head.

He grew concerned about his friends. A level of concern that he generally only feels when his bugs may be in trouble. Were they okay? He didn't know. Sig had to go find out.

Especially Amitie. Sig thought she might in decent danger, considering how clumsy she is.

But still, he had to go find her. He scooted back from the cliff's edge.

Sig stood up. The ladybug flew off from his shoulder and to right in front of him.

Sig held out his two hands underneath where the ladybug was.

"Guess it is just you and me." Sig noted, "Let's go."

Sig let the ladybug fly back into his head. He than ran off toward the destroyed town in what used to be know as Primp.


	2. Seeing the Destruction

2

Sig decided that finding Amitie would be a priority. Finding his other friends would come after. Who knows? Maybe he would find all of his friends in one spot. He sure hoped it would be that simple.

Sig stopped running towards the town for a minute. He took a look around.

The town was pretty much burned to the ground. Rubble and debris were everywhere. Thankfully, the only danger would be fire and lava, but the lava hardened already. Somehow. With all of this rock, he didn't think fire itself would be a problem.

Sig sighed, "Lot of money will go to fix this. If it ever ends."

He than began to walk towards the town once again.

Sig just noticed that it was noticeably warmer. How he didn't realize this earlier confused him. Maybe he didn't pay much attention to it. Or he just didn't really care.

He just realized that his ladybug flew down to sit on his shoulder, instead of just sitting on his head like it usually does.

Sig looked at it blankly for a minute. Then he didn't think it would be in too much danger, so he let it stay there.

He found himself in front of the park. It took him a while to figure out that this was the park. Sig stopped.

There was no grass. It must've been burned away. The fountain wasn't running. The water must've been evaporated. Or the piping was destroyed.

"Why?" Sig asked himself. It was rhetorical, because he didn't expect an answer.

Sig's heart sank. He didn't quite realize all of the damage that was caused. Now he realized that everything was practically burned or just obliterated. This made Sig worry about Amitie and his friends even more.

Sig slowly blinked for a while. The he sighed. Sig was clearly concerned.

The ladybug flew in front of Sig. The ladybug somehow knew that Sig wasn't in the best mood.

Sig cocked his head. He gently grabbed the bug and put it on his head. Sig continued his little adventure and started walking again.

The ground started shaking for about a couple seconds. Sig passed it off as nothing after the tremor. Tremors like this were common, especially with the seemingly new volcanic activity. Though Sig never heard of or seen any volcanoes around. However, Primp always had these occasional tremors.

Sig continued to walk once again.

Sig suddenly stopped. He turned around.

Something bright was coming his way. He put his hand in front of his face. Sig's idea was that the light would blind him less.

It didn't help. Sig stepped back.

The bright thing kept coming.

Sig turned around and ran for it. He ran away from the thing as fast as he could. It was a wonder how his ladybug caught up with him.

Sig didn't know what it was, but at this point he didn't care. Sig didn't even really want to know. All he cared about was him and his bug getting away from said thing.

The bright light stopped following him. It then vanished into thin air.

Sig, however, didn't know that. He just kept on running.

After a minute or two more of running, Sig finally looked behind him. The only thing that was following him was his bug. He stopped running.

Sig sat down on a rock. He was panting very hard. The ladybug sat on his head once again.

"We're safe." Sig notes.

He stands back up and continues to walk again.

Sig looked behind him again. He wanted to make sure that the thing wasn't following him.

Satisfied, Sig walked towards an old building. He didn't realize that it was what used to be a school. A magic school. The Primp Magic School, the one he went to.

Sig looked around the rubble. He then noticed the clock that was still intact on the wall.

He also noticed some Puyo statues that were burnt slightly. Then it finally hit him.

"This is the Magic School, isn't it?" Sig asked himself. He perked up a bit.

He sighed. He would rather not go to school, but Sig liked his friends. Now it's destroyed.

Sig noticed something in the large pile of rubble. There was a hole. It was like that somebody dug themselves out. He also noticed footprints that trailed away from the hole.

Sig was about to follow the footprints, but then something green caught his attention.

Sig turned around and walked over to the green object. He picked it up.

It was a bracelet. It was a plastic, round, green bracelet. Sig noticed that it looked familiar.

He opened his waist bag and set the bracelet in there. Maybe he would figure out who's it was later.

Sig walked over to the footprints and followed the short trail.


	3. Need Food

3

The trail didn't last long, but Sig decided to still walk in the same direction. Maybe it would lead somewhere important. Like a hideout with food. Oh yeah, food.

Sig was slightly hungry. He passed it off as something irrelevant. Right now, it was.

Sig walked in the same direction that the footprints went. Then he stopped. He figured out who that bracelet belonged to.

Sig opened his waist bag and pulled the bracelet out. He looked at it blankly.

It was Amitie's. She must've dug herself out of the rubble and left those footprints. Sig was ever so slightly annoyed that he couldn't figure out that was Ami's right away.

He dropped the bracelet back into his waist bag. Sig continued to walk in the same direction.

Sig just noticed that he was thirsty too. There was no water around that he knew of. Sig really hoped to find some sort of hideout soon. Or even just a place that had water. Food would be a bonus.

Sig shook his head. He had to stop thinking about food and water, or his hunger and thirst would get worse.

Sig then found himself at the ruins. He knew nobody was there, because all of the stones that made up the ruins were on the ground. It looked like they fell over at one point.

Sig noticed some dust that was around. Clearly, the ruins fell over recently. Maybe they fell over in the most recent tremor.

Sig accidentally inhaled some of the dust. He sneezed almost immediately after. Sig walked away and continued to walk once again.

Sig noticed that it started to hurt his left foot when he walked. He sat down on the nearest rock that he could find.

Sig took off his shoe. He noticed that a small, little pebble somehow was rolling around in his shoe. He turned his shoe upside down and let the pebble fell on the ground. Sig put the shoe back on.

After Sig stood up, he also noticed that his feet started to feel sore. There wasn't really anything he could do about that. Finding his buddies came first, no matter how much his feet suffered.

Sig started to walk again.

While walking, Sig noticed the remains of many houses. He passed by his house at one point.

Sig walked over to it. He wanted to see if he check up on his other bugs. He tried to pull the door open, but it seemed that it was welded shut.

Sig sighed. Besides not seeing how his bugs were doing, Sig realized that there was food in the refrigerator. At this point, he didn't care if it was fresh or not.

He walked over to the kitchen window from the outside. Sig noticed that it was broken. What exactly happened? Besides having to fix a broken window later, Sig could care less. It was because he could actually get inside and raid his own fridge.

Sig crawled through the broken window, trying not to cut himself on the broken ends of the glass. His arm still got scratched. Thankfully, it wasn't that deep. It would heal on its own.

Sig didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care that he scratched himself. He was just happy to raid the fridge.

Sig sat on the kitchen counter, looking around his house. Everything was in pretty good condition, with the obvious exception of the door and window.

Sig slid off the kitchen counter. The ladybug on Sig's head flew over and sat itself down on the counter top near the refrigerator.

Sig pulled the refrigerator's door open. He was pleased with what he found.

The fridge was filled with food, just what Sig expected.

There was one or two packages of sashimi grade salmon. There was another of sashimi grade tuna. Several oranges were placed across the shelves. A package of blueberries were in there.

With all of this food, Sig forgot about checking on his bugs. Which is interesting, because in most situations, bugs came first.

Sig pulled out a tiny red box. Peeking into the box, Sig noticed that it was filled with chocolate. He forgot about the little box of chocolates Lemres was giving out the other day. Man, how Lemres loves his sweets. Lemres also seems to like giving them out too.

Sig set it on the counter. He peered into the fridge again. Sig didn't want to waste time taking inventory, so he closed the door. He would come back to it later.

Sig walked over the the kitchen sink. His ladybug followed him.

Sig turned on the faucet. The water pressure seemed to be extremely low, because there barely was a good flow of water.

However, Sig didn't care. As long as there was water, he wouldn't have a problem.

He flipped off the water. Sig grabbed a medium, but empty maple syrup jug. He didn't know why he saved this jug, but Sig was glad he did.

Sig turned on the water faucet. He put the jug underneath the stream of water. Sig walked back over to the fridge.

While it was very tempting, Sig decided not to eat any of the food right away. He took all of the fish, the package of blueberries, a few oranges, and two packages of raw chicken that he just found. Because the raw fish and meat have been in there for a while, Sig hoped that he could find a good place to cook it. With all of this lava around, that shouldn't be too hard.

Sig debated whether or not to take the chocolate. He took it anyway. It would melt, but Sig wouldn't be worried about eating melted chocolate.

Walking back over to the sink, Sig noticed that the jug was pretty full. He put the cap on it and turned of the water. Sig set it in his waist bag, but not before he made sure that the cap was securely tight. He didn't want the water to spill. This might be the only water he could get access to.

Satisfied with all of the food and water he got a hold of, Sig climbed onto the kitchen counter and crawled back out the window. The ladybug followed him out. It sat on Sig's head once again.

Sig walked back to the front of his house so he could get a better idea of where to go. The ladybug hovered over Sig's head now.

He decided to go to the left. Sig walked to the left and began his journey again.

Sig noticed that his feet felt slightly better. Maybe his feet took a small break while he raided the refrigerator.

Sig was more confident in his journey. He wouldn't have to worry now about finding food and water. Sig had his own supply. Once he found his friends, he could give them some food.

He didn't see his ladybug anywhere. Sig turned around. Thankfully, the ladybug was just following him. It set itself down on Sig's shoulder.

Sig sighed with relief. He faced forward again.

Wondering what time it was, Sig looked up at the sky. The sky was gray, probably filled with ash. Now Sig was wondering if there was a volcano somewhere around here, because he didn't think that just lava would cause this.

He sighed, "Dang it."

That also explained why the day was slightly darker than normal. Sig wondered if there was a clock around somewhere.

Sig stopped. There was a clock on the Magic School, and it was still intact.

Sig walked again. He didn't feel like walking all the way back there just to see what time it was.

The ladybug crawled on Sig to Sig's waist bag. It was like the ladybug was trying to tell Sig something.

Sig guessed that the ladybug was thirsty. Sig pulled out the jug of water out of his waist bag.

"Food is gonna have to wait." Sig said as he opened the water jug.

The ladybug seemed to look at Sig in dismay. The look didn't last long.

Sig poured a small amount of water into the cap. He held it near the ladybug.

The ladybug crawled onto the cap an starting drinking it.

After a minute of two, the ladybug crawled away from the cap and back onto Sig's head. Sig poured the rest of the water back into the jug.

Sig made sure that the cap screwed tightly on the jug before putting the jug back into his waist bag. He continued to walk again.

Sig heard footsteps in the slight distance. He began to walk faster.

"Sig!" A voice behind him called out.

Sig stopped in his tracks. That voice was extremely familiar.


	4. Found Them in Mostly One Spot

4

"Sig!" It called out again.

Sig finally turned around.

"A-Amitie?" Sig asked.

Amitie was standing there. She was wearing her normal attire, however some ash was on her face. Amitie had a couple of bruises on her legs and a noticeable scratch down the middle of her face. It seemed to have scabbed over.

Amitie immediately ran over to Sig and hugged him tightly. She also began to cry.

Sig was confused. He hadn't really figured out that tears of joy are a thing. Sig got worried that Amitie grown to hate him over this time. But this hugging thing wouldn't exist if Amitie hated him. Sig couldn't still figure it out.

So he decided to ask.

"Why are you crying?" Sig tried to ask in a tone that wouldn't make him sound like a jerk.

"I'm just happy you are safe." Amitie sniffed.

She looked up.

"We've been worried about you." Amitie stated.

"We?" Sig asked.

"Uh-huh." Amitie nodded, "The rest of us have been hiding out in a house or something like that recently."

Sig nodded. He was amazed that he was able to find all of his friends in one spot. Well, not quite, but Amitie knew they all were.

The two of them broke apart.

Sig noticed that Amitie didn't have her bracelet on like normal. Then he remembered that he as the one who had it.

Sig pulled the bracelet out of his waist bag.

"This is yours." Sig held out the bracelet.

Amitie was more than overjoyed. She got really sad when she lost it.

"Thanks Sig!" Amitie took the bracelet from Sig. She smiled from ear to ear.

Sig was pleased with himself that he made Amitie happy. But he didn't get the idea of joy over bracelets. Why not bugs?

"Come on!" Amitie exclaimed after she put the bracelet back on, "I'll show you where the others are!"

She grabbed Sig's arm tightly and started running off. Sig was startled, but he managed to keep up with her.

Thankfully, it was a short run. Amitie let Sig's arm go. Sig shook it around a bit to try and relieve the soreness.

"Well, this is it!" Amitie exclaimed.

Sig looked up at the building she was talking about.

It was a house of some sort. It was very damaged, but Sig wasn't going to expect anything that wasn't damaged in any sort of way. If anything, the house looked pretty stable as is. It also didn't have a door. Sig didn't care anyway.

Amitie skipped inside. Sig simply followed her inside.

Sig quickly examined the area. Yep, everyone else from Sig's class was there. Klug, Feli, Raffina, and Lidelle were there. They were all in pretty good condition. There was some bruises, scratches and some ash on their faces, but it was nothing serious.

"Mr. Sig is back." Lidelle notes.

Everyone else looked up.

"You're alive?" Klug's jaw dropped.

Sig nodded. He was very confused.

"My prediction was right." Feli noted.

"Yeah, yeah." Klug remarked with an annoyed tone.

Raffina blinked at Sig. Than she looked back down at her nails.

Klug then remembered something. This morning, he gave a small speech on how they had to cut down their food rations down even more, due to the food supply running short. How he was going to fit Sig in was a problem. Klug was hungry enough as is.

Klug sighed in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Amitie asked as she walked up to Klug.

Sig was walking around the place.

"I'm not sure we can let him stay with us." Klug whispered.

"Why?" Amitie glanced at Sig for a moment.

"We are running low on food. I don't want to cut our rations even lower." Klug explained.

Amitie shrugged, "Maybe he has food on him. I found Sig walking around the area."

Klug looked at Amitie in dismay, "What is the chance of that happening?"

Sig stopped walking around and pulled out one of the oranges he had in his waist bag. He didn't plan on eating it, Sig just wanted to look at it.

Raffina looked up again. She was stunned. How did Sig get an orange?

"Where did you get that?" Raffina asked.

Everyone turned and looked at Sig.

"Its an orange." Sig said. He didn't answer the question, and Raffina was aware of it.

"I stand corrected." Klug was in slight shock.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Sig asked. He was more than confused.

"Sig-" Amitie paused, "-it's because you have food."

Sig was still confused, "What about food?"

Lidelle cocked her head at Sig. Raffina and Klug palmed their face.

"Sig, if you haven't noticed, we're in an apocalypse right now." Klug noted, "And that monster that running around isn't helping."

"Monster?" Sig asked.

"Yeah, there's a fire monster going around." Raffina notes.

"Nashi." Lidelle notes.

Sig looked at Amitie in confusion. Amitie just nodded.

"Yeah. We don't know much about her." Amitie notes.

Sig nods.

"Well, she's human, but she might as well be a monster." Feli notes.

"Now about that food." Raffina notes.

Sig pauses for a minute. Then he holds it out.

"You want it or something?" Sig asks.

Everyone was even more stunned.

"What?" Sig was even more confused.

"Sig, since you found it, I think you should keep the orange" Amitie notes.

Raffina looks at Amitie in dismay.

"I have more." Sig says.

"You do?" Lidelle asks. She was scared about how Sig was going to respond.

Sig nods.

Sig opens his waist bag and pulls out everything and sets it down on the table in front of them. Including the water.

"So, what do you want for all of this food?" Klug asks.

Sig tilted his head in confusion, "I didn't want anything."

"Whoa." Feli notes, "My predictions were right."

"And you never bothered to tell us about it?" Klug deadpans.

Feli gave him a cold stare. Klug started to regret the question.

"Well, how are we gonna split this?" Klug asks.

"I dunno." Sig shrugged, "Just let me know when you're done."

Sig walked outside. He didn't feel like debating over food.

Amitie just wanted to be with Sig more now that she knew that Sig was okay. Amitie followed Sig outside.

"I wonder what they are gonna do." Raffina notes in a teasing tone.

Klug looks at Raffina in dismay, "Why do you care so much?"


	5. Getting More Food

5

Sig walked out a little bit, looking over the edge of the cliff. He didn't understand why Primp had more cliffs than usual, but he wasn't going to question it. Sig didn't feel like learning the technicalities of cliffs.

Amitie walked up and joined him.

"How did all of this happen with one person?" Sig asked.

"We don't know Sig." Her voice trailed off.

It was silence for a while. They just watched over all of the lava flows.

"But you guys are safe." Sig notes.

Back in the hideout, Klug and Raffina were arguing about the food rations.

"No, we'll have everyone get a small slice of fish. Then later, everyone will get a quarter of a slice of an orange." Klug tried to reason.

"We need more food than that, we can't survive on just that!" Raffina argued back.

They continued to fight.

Lidelle and Feli were just watching them fight.

"Umm." Lidelle stammered, "What do we do now?"

Feli shrugged, "Divination wouldn't be ideal."

Lidelle didn't quite know what Feli meant.

"Why couldn't we just ask Sig to get more food? He probably knew that there was more." Raffina tried to reason.

Klug paused in a moment of thought.

"Well?" Raffina was pleased knowing that she outsmarted Klug.

"That seems rude, don't you think?" Klug noted.

"Look who's talking!" Raffina remarked.

"Fine." Klug said.

He trudged outside.

"Hey Sig?" Klug called out.

Sig turned around, "Yeah?"

"Can you possibly get more food from where you found your other food?" Klug was peeved at his choice of words.

Sig nodded.

"I'm going with." Amitie noted.

Sig was confused about why Amitie kept following him. He didn't question it.

"Fine." Klug walked back in.

Sig continued walking back towards his house. He knew that there was more food than what he brought. Amitie just tagged along with him.

"So, where did you find all of this food in the first place?" Amitie asks.

"House." Sig simply responds.

Amitie was confused, "What house?"

"Mine." Sig notes.

"Wait a minute."

Amitie stepped in front of Sig. They both stopped.

"This food all came from just your house?" Amitie asks.

Sig nods, "Yeah."

Amitie's jaw dropped.

"Wow." She noted.

They both continued to walk again.

"Can I am you something?" Sig asked.

"Uh-huh." Amitie nodded.

"I don't have a problem with it, but why do you keep following me?" Sig asks.

Amitie was somewhat annoyed by the question, but she could see the logic in the question. Sig didn't ask it to just be a jerk.

"Sig, you were gone for a week." Amitie replied, "Some of us thought you were dead."

Sig started to regret the question. He hoped he didn't start making Amitie feel bad.

"I just can't bear the thought of that you might go missing again." Amitie was slightly choking up.

Sig nodded. He completely understood it now.

Sig looked over. He noticed that Amitie looked sad.

Amitie was sad. Just thinking about the times that Sig was gone. Amitie was hopeful that he would come back, and she would've been devastated if she found out Sig was dead. But he isn't. So Amitie tried to shake off the thoughts without Sig noticing. Sig still noticed.

"You okay?" Sig asked.

Amitie nodded, "Yeah."

Amitie's voice was somewhat shakey.

Sig tilted his head. Then he faced forward again.

They arrived at Sig's house. Amitie was in shock. She didn't think that the food would've survived by what she saw on the outside.

"Are you sure this is where you found the food?" Amitie asked.

Sig nodded. He went around the side of the house. Amitie followed him.

Sig started to climb in the side window.

"Does the front door not open?" Amitie asked. She didn't want to crawl in a broken window.

Sig shook his head. He crawled in further.

Amitie crawled in the window as well. She sat on the countertop.

Sig swung open the fridge door. He looked around.

Amitie felt the cold air that was flowing out of the refrigerator.

"Sig, what if we just hide out here?" Amitie suggests.

Sig looked back at Amitie and cocked his head.

"Well, you have water, and food." Amitie started getting nervous about how Sig was gonna respond.

"I dunno." Sig notes, "How would Glasses and them like it?"

"I'm sure they would be fine with it." Amitie says.

Sig still wasn't convinced. He looked back into the fridge.

Sig pulled out what was left from the last time he was here.

Amitie's jaw dropped again. She couldn't wait to see Klug's reaction when they brought back everything else.

"Yep, I'm definitely talking to Klug about this." Amitie notes.

Sig looks at Amitie and tilts his head.

"Fine." Sig notes.

Sig stuffed all of the food he got out into his waist bag.

"It's impressive that all of your utilities still work." Amitie notes, "We couldn't find a house like this to hide out in."

Sig nods. Amitie looks up at Sig's ladybug.

"Your ladybug is taking a nap." Amitie chuckled.

Sig didn't want to bother the ladybug if it is sleeping. He just nodded in response.

"What time is it?" Amitie asked, looking around.

Sig shrugged, "Dunno."

Amitie sighed. Sig jumped up on the counter.

"Are we going back?" Amitie tilted her head.

Sig nodded. Amitie turned around.

After they both crawled out the window, they started to head back to the hideout.

"Did you guys actually not have that much?" Sig asked.

Amitie nodded, "Once we went two days in a row without food. Then Klug lowered the rations even more when we got some more food."

Sig nodded, "I should've come sooner."

Amitie looked up at Sig, "I would've been happy just to see ya again."

"You did." Sig notes.

Amitie looked down, "I guess I did." She smiled a bit.

Sig cocked his head at Amitie.

There was awkward silence for the rest of the walk back. Well, at least for most of it.

A bright light came up from behind them. This was the same light that chased Sig at one point.

Amitie turned around and noticed it.

"Uh, Sig?" Amitie started to run.

"Yeah?" Sig noticed Amitie's change in speed.

"RUN!"

Sig noticed that bright thing again. He started to run as well.

Sig ran significantly faster than Amitie. That ball of light was gaining speed.

"You're too slow." Sig notes.

He slowed down, picked up Amitie, and bolted.

"Sig..." Amitie was slightly annoyed at Sig's last statement.

Sig didn't notice.

The ball of light then spread, folded in on itself, and disappeared.

Sig set Amitie down.

"What was that?" Sig asked, "It's familiar."

"Oh, we probably should have told ya." Amitie looked down.

Sig cocked his head.

"Apparently, that fire monster we were talking about, sometimes takes a form of a ball of light." Amitie notes.

"Why?" Sig asked.

Amitie shrugged, "I dunno."

Sig nodded. He started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Amitie asked.

"Back to the base thingy." Sig responds.

Amitie runs up next to Sig and walked with him back.


	6. Arguments That Follow Water

6

They found themselves at the front of the base. Sig immediately walks in with Amitie not too far behind.

"What took you two so long?" Raffina asked with an annoyed tone.

Sig shrugged, "I guess I dunno."

"We took that long?" Amitie asked.

"No." Klug flatly responds.

Lidelle was in the back, just kinda watching everything. Feli was etching zodiac signs into the wall.

"Here's an idea, why don't we all just hide out at Sig's place?" Amitie asked.

Sig started to space out, like usual.

"Why, what's wrong with this place?" Klug asks.

Raffina looks at Klug in dismay.

"Well, Sig still has water, and a working refrigerator." Amitie reasoned.

"Wait a minute, water?" Klug asked.

"Yeah." Amitie says.

Klug looked at Sig.

"What?" Sig asked.

"Do you actually have water?" Klug asks.

"Uh..." Sig stammers, "I forgot."

"Gosh dang it, Sig." Amitie facepalmed.

Klug sighed.

"Wait, yes I do." Sig responds.

"Then I guess we might as well." Klug says.

"Might as well what?" Amitie asked.

"Change bases. Water is something we can't deny." Klug notes.

"Yeah." Raffina notes, "I need a shower."

"No, we aren't taking showers." Klug notes, "This is for drinking."

"Well, can't we use some of it for bathing?" Raffina asks.

"No, you're not listening." Klug says.

They start to argue.

"Jeez." Lidelle notes.

Sig walked over and took all of the food out of his waist bag.

"That is a lot." Lidelle notes.

Sig shakes his head, "Maybe. I dunno."

Sig walks out. He doesn't like the idea of all of the yelling.

Amitie also walks out. Lidelle walks over to the trim of where there used to be a door and looked out at the flowing lava.

"Where did all of this lava come from?" Amitie asks.

Sig shrugs, "Dunno."

Amitie kind of expected a response like that.

Back in the base, Klug and Raffina were still arguing. The tone suggested that nothing good would come out of this argument.

"No! I told you already, this would just be for drinking!" Klug argued.

"I don't $#&!%¢ care!" Raffina says.

"What's with the swearing?" Klug asked.

"Do you think I give a $# !?" Raffina yells.

Feli and Lidelle finally decide to walk out of the building.

Sig and Amitie could still hear the fight from outside.

"Jeez, those guys are loud." Feli notes, "I can predict that it won't end well."

"I SAID, I DON'T GIVE A-!"

"THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL BATHE IN THE LAVA!"

Lidelle sighed, "Will those two ever sort it out?"

Feli shrugs, "My predictions say no."

Sig plugged Amitie's ears. He didn't really like the swearing, and Sig didn't think that Amitie was okay with it either. And she wasn't.

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? YOU SCARED THEM AWAY!"

"YOU REALLY THINK I CARE ABOUT THOSE # $! PEASANTS?"

"WELL, MAYBE WE AREN'T JUST PEASANTS!"

"Sig, I can still hear them." Amitie notes.

"Sorry." Sig unplugged Amitie's ears.

"It's okay."

Lidelle walks over to Sig and Amitie and just watched the lava flow. Feli comes over and joins them too.

Sig plops himself down at the edge of the cliff. Everyone else followed.

They all thought about how this happened. Big fire balls fell from the sky, everything was turned to pure rubble. Lava came out of nowhere, and chunks of land broke off. It was all caused by Nashi, that one fire monster that tried to kill Sig and Klug a year ago.

Sig especially remembered what happened that day.


	7. Flashback

7

 **Flashback to a week ago:**

Class just ended. Ms. Accord walked out of the room.

Amitie walked over to Sig.

"Sig?" Amitie asked.

Sig was asleep.

"Sig." Amitie shook Sig.

"Hm?" Sig blinked for a bit.

Amitie sighed, "Do you ever stay awake?"

Sig shrugged, "Maybe."

Amitie tilted her head.

"Class was about GTR, that's all I know." Sig stood up.

Amitie backed away, "Well, at least you pay attention slightly."

"I wanna learn something new for once, all of this is review." Sig notes.

"Someday, Sig. Someday." Amitie notes.

"Maybe you would learn something new if you didn't fall asleep all of the time." Klug notes, now entering the conversation.

"Maybe." Sig notes.

"I'll prove it." Klug notes.

Sig cocks his head, "Puyo Puyo?"

Klug nods.

"Puyo Battle!" Sig and Klug say in unison.

And a Puyo Puyo match started.

Klug was building a chain based on today's lesson, while Sig was building a GTR chain extending into a sandwich chain which then extended to a stair stack. Sig's chain did look like a big mess. Klug's looked more organized.

But looks can be deceiving.

"You got it Sig!" Amitie cheered on.

Klug set off his chain.

"Awaken! Planet Color!" Klug started to cast his spell.

The Puyo kept popping.

"VIS ATTERAHENDI!" His chain finished as a 12 chain.

Sig got the right pieces and set off his chain.

"Ichi, ni, son-" Sig kept counting.

Klug was shocked that Sig actually knew the new spell method that Ms. Accord taught very recently.

Sig was actually paying attention that day, because it was something new.

"Hydrangea!" Sig's chain finished at a 19 chain.

Klug's pile of Puyo was buried with Garbage Puyo.

"Impossible!" Klug shouted in anger.

"I won." Sig notes, "We done?"

Klug didn't respond.

"Yes? Good. Bye." Sig walked out of the classroom.

"See ya Klug!" Amitie left the classroom as well, leaving Klug to contemplate how someone who sleeps through most of class can be so powerful.

Amitie caught up with Sig.

"Well, you showed him." Amitie notes.

"I guess I did." Sig notes.

Just then, the ground started to shake.

Amitie noticed that Sig seemed more startled than usual.

"Sig, it's Japan, we get these all the time." Amitie notes.

"Not like this." Sig notes.

Amitie was really confused.

Sig walked around a bit, looking around.

"What 'cha looking for?" Amitie asked.

Before Sig could respond, the ground shook again, only this time it was significantly more severe.

Amitie fell onto the ground. Sig kept his stance.

"We hafta go." Sig notes.

"Why?" Amitie asked.

Sig didn't respond and just ran. Amitie followed him.

They made it out of the building before it collapsed.

Amitie looked at her left wrist. She noticed that her bracelet was gone. She was devastated, but didn't say anything or show anything to Sig.

"Amitie, get down." Sig pulled Amitie to the ground.

Chunks of debris was flying towards them. Luckily, it didn't hit them.

They both looked up slightly. Sig sat up.

There was a girl floating in the air.

It was a purple haired girl. She looked the same age as Sig and Amitie, but it is not for certain. She was wearing a white coat with black pants and shoes. She also was adorned with a blanket of flames.

Amitie laid back down. She was too scared to sit up with Sig.

Then it hit Sig.

"Nashi." Sig says.

It was the same girl who shadowed at Primp. She just wanted to eliminate Sig and Klug, because they were associated with demonic doings. If she would've been successful, she could've gone back to her world. Amitie ended up having Sig cast a spell to send her back home.

Nashi chuckled slightly, "You remembered."

Amitie noticed that the voice was familiar. She stayed down.

"Why?" Sig asked, "Why did you destroy the school?"

Nashi started at Sig blankly, "Reasons."

She threw her arms up. The land began to rise and lava started to flow around the risen land.

"Sayonara." Nashi snapped her fingers.

Sig and Amitie were teleported to different locations. Sig noticed the different surroundings.

He looked up and turned in circles. This area was definitely different.

Sig's ladybug tried to crawl out of his waist bag. Sig noticed, and opened the bag. The ladybug flew up and sat on Sig's nose.

Sig chuckled slightly. He picked up the ladybug and put it on his head.

Sig opened his waist bag. There were a few snacks and a bottle of water. Sig thought that it would hold him for a week at maximum. Sig then walked around to get a better idea of his surroundings.

 **Flashback end**

"Sig?" Amitie tapped Sig's shoulder.

Sig was still deep in thought. His memories started repeating.

"Sig!" Amitie raises her voice.

Sig looked up and at Amitie.

"A-Are you crying?" Amitie tilted her head.

Sig pressed his hand against his eye. He looked at his hand and noticed that it was wet.

"I guess I am." Sig sighed.

Amitie was completely shocked. She has never seen Sig cry. Ever. Well, maybe on those few Christmas Eves and that one time one of his bugs died. But those revolved bugs. Maybe he missed his bugs.

"What's wrong?" Amitie asked.

Sig shrugged, "Dunno."

Amitie was slightly dismayed.

Feli and Lidelle were curious as well, but they couldn't see Sig too well.

Lidelle scooted back off the cliff. She started getting nervous about falling off all of the sudden. Feli followed. Amitie and Sig stayed put, mostly because they didn't notice Feli and Lidelle moving.

Sig then thought of a reason that may have caused the tears.

"I forgot." Sig says in a quiet tone.

Amitie was confused.

"I forgot about you. And the others. I only remembered to go looking for you earlier today." Sig notes.


	8. Moving the Hideout

8

Amitie cocked her head.

"I'm sorry." Sig looked back down.

"Sig..." Amitie's voice trailed off.

Sig rested his head on his hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Amitie notes.

"Why?" Sig asks.

"Its not good." Amitie responds, "Besides, you're here now."

Sig looks up, "What difference does it make?"

Amitie was sad and annoyed that Sig was being hard on himself. She wanted to slap him to snap him out of it.

"Sig!" Amitie yelled, "It makes a big difference!"

Amitie stood up and moved away from the cliff. Sig followed her.

Feli and Lidelle also stood up. Lidelle walked back into the hideout to see if Raffina and Klug were done fighting.

"You mean a lot more to us than you think you do!" Amitie shouted.

Sig just realized what he set off."We would have been devastated if we found out that you were dead, especially me!" Amitie still is shouting, "Even if we never found you, we would be very sad. You mean a lot to us, Sig!"

Sig couldn't think of anything to say.

Lidelle walked out.

"They're done." Lidelle notes.

Klug and Raffina walk out.

"Yeah, so no bathing." Klug notes.

Raffina sighs.

"And, it would be convenient to move over to Sig's place until this is all over. Water is a big necessity." Klug notes.

Sig nods.

"According to my predictions, we won't be there long." Feli notes.

Amitie cocked her head. What did Feli mean, that we won't be there long? Amitie got worried that they were all gonna die.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sig asked.

Feli shrugged, "The starts have spoken, sometimes they aren't specific."

Sig tilted his head.

Klug walks back into the base. He then brings out the food and water that Sig brought.

"I'll take it." Sig walks up to Klug and takes everything. Most of the food gets stuffed into Sig's waist bag.

Amitie starts skipping off towards Sig's house. She was certain that she knew the way. The rest of the group followed.

Sig ended up looking around on the walk. Nothing has really changed, not even the temperature. The sky was still gray with smoke, it was significantly warmer than usual, due to the lava, and it was still dusty slightly. Probably due to the buildings that have collapsed.

Sig tapped the ladybug on his head. Yep, the ladybug was still napping.

Then it hit him. What if that ladybug died? He then tapped the ladybug harder to wake it up.

"Wake up." Sig said.

The ladybug woke up, flew down and sat in Sig's nose. It seemed like it was angry at Sig. Which is understandable.

Sig sighed with relief, "You can go back to sleep if ya want."

The ladybug immediately flew up after Sig's statement and took a nap on Sig's head.

Lidelle was watching the incident. She chuckled slightly.

Sig facepalmed. Sometimes his favorite ladybug worried him to death.

"This is it!" Amitie announced, "Right Sig?"

Sig looked up. It was his house. Sig was just surprised that the walk was so short.

Sig nods, "Yep."

Amitie runs to the side with the broken window.

"How exactly do we get in?" Klug asked.

"Here!" Amitie peeked out from the corner.

The group walked over to the broken window.

"Uh..." Klug stammered.

"Is this how you got in before?" Raffina asked.

Sig and Amitie nodded in unison.

"Cool." Raffina jumped up and climbed in the window.

Sig followed, the Amitie, Lidelle and Feli followed. Klug was reluctant, but eventually he climbed in.

Everyone looked around. Klug, Lidelle and Feli were impressed. Raffina didn't really care for it.

"This was a good idea Amitie." Klug says.

"Don't thank me, thank Sig!" Amitie replied.

Amitie turned to Sig. Sig was confused.

"Why are you thanking me?" Sig asked.

"Sig, it is your house." Amitie notes.

"It was your idea." Sig said.

"Fine, you win." Amitie said.

Sig nods.

Sig walks over to the fridge and empties his waist bag. He puts all of the food into the refrigerator.

"I'm taking a nap." Raffina says as she walks into the guest bedroom.

"Good, no Raffina for a while." Klug mumbles to himself.

"Sig, where are your parents?" Amitie asks, "If this-"

"Not here." Sig interrupts.

Amitie cocks her head.

"I never know where they are." Sig says.

Amitie's jaw dropped.

"S-sorry." Amitie says.

"Its fine." Sig notes. He crawled out the window.

"Where are you going?" Amitie asked.

Sig didn't respond. He knew what he was going to do.

"Sig!" Amitie started to follow him.


	9. My Life for Primp

9

Sig ran off. He planned to fix this mess, and turn Primp back to normal. No matter what the cost.,

"Sig!" Amitie jumped down from the window and ran to follow Sig.

Sig quickly looked behind him and saw Amitie chasing him. He looked forward and ran faster.

"Sig, I'm sorry I asked about your parents!" Amitie thought Sig was running away because of her statement.

"It has nothing to do with that!" Sig yelled back.

"Then what is it?" Amitie asked.

Sig stopped. Amitie caught up with him.

"Leave, Amitie. I don't know how this will end." Sig warned.

Sig ran off.

Amitie sighed. She decided to follow Sig anyway.

Amitie ran off after Sig.

Sig was running to the last time he saw Nashi, over by the Magic School.

Sig finally found himself over at the Magic School. He was panting very hard due to the run.

Nashi appeared, just like Sig expected.

Nashi planned to listen to whatever Sig wanted, then just crush him with ease.

Sig looked up.

"Nashi." Sig says.

Nashi stayed silent.

"Why?" Sig asked, "Why did you destroy our world?"

Nashi chuckled slightly.

"You sent me back to my world, but it was destroyed." Nashi stated, "These worlds are never ment to last."

Sig was confused.

"They said you destroyed mine, so when we finally fixed it, we destroyed yours." Nashi said, "Now I'll destroy you."

"Sig!" Amitie finally caught up with Sig.

"Amitie! I told you to leave." Sig rose his voice.

"I don't care! You seriously think I was gonna leave you be in a time like this?" Amitie asked.

"Please go. It'll be safer for you." Sig tried to reason.

"You can't make me." Amitie took a more stable stance.

"Fine." Sig sighed.

Sig turned back to Nashi.

Nashi was thinking about who would bring more suffering on the person if they got injured, Amitie or Sig. Or maybe just both of them.

"I challenge you to Puyo Puyo!" Sig demanded, "When I win, you hafta restore everything, the people, the buildings, even the animals back to how they were before you destroyed our world."

"And if you lose?" Nashi asked.

Sig sighed, "Then you can kill me." Sig already accepted his fate.

"SIG!" Amitie yelled.

Amitie pulled Sig back.

"What are you doing?" Amitie asked.

"Saving this world." Sig replied.

"But what if you lose? What if you get killed?" Amitie was scared.

""Then I die." Sig replied. He didn't really care what happened, as long as he tried.

Sig pulled his arm away and walked back to Nashi.

"Sig..." Amitie was getting mad and really nervous at the same time.

The ladybug buried itself in Sig's hair. The bug was scared too.

"Well?" Sig waited for Nashi to say something.

"I accept." Nashi replied.

"Good luck Sig." Amitie said before her voice broke. She knew this wouldn't end well.

A Puyo Puyo match started between Sig and Nashi.

Sig went on to build this GTR chain that looked like a big mess. However, the more Puyos he added, the cleaner the chain started to look.

Nashi built this elaborate GTR chain which extended into sandwich, then stair, then turn-around chains.

"Hmm. Let's go." Nashi started to fire off the chain.

Sig used these last few seconds to extend his chain even more.

"Yogan." Nashi's chain ended at a whopping 18 chain.

Amitie's heart sank, but she felt a little better seeing what Sig's chain looks like.

"Ichi, ni, son, yon..." Sig fired his chain off and started counting.

"You got this, Sig!" Amitie cheered.

"Hydrangea." Sig's chain ended at a 19 chain.

Nashi's board got flooded with garbage.

"This is impossible." Nashi yelled out of anger.

"I won." Sig exhaled out of relief.

Amitie was pretty much dancing around. She was happy.

The ladybug also started dancing too.


	10. All Back to Normal

10

Nashi started flickering on and off.

"This can't be." Nashi stated.

"Well, it is." Sig remarked, "Now to hold up your part."

Nashi would've loved to strike out at Sig, but she didn't have the power.

She sighed, "Fine."

A ball of light flew out from Nashi. That ball spilt out into about 5 little balls. They flew out towards the center of the town.

A ball of light flew towards the lava rivers. The lava flows started to drain, and within 5 seconds, the lava was gone.

The land leveled again. There were no more cliffs or ledges.

Another ball of light flew straight into the ground. The grass started to turn green again. The Magic School was back in one piece.

All of the houses were back to normal. Even all of the food vendors.

People were popping back into existence, even if they already had gotten killed. They were cheering when they found themselves alive.

The smoke in the air cleared. Amitie and Sig looked up to see a blue sky above them.

Everything was back to normal. Well, except Nashi.

Sig glanced over and found Nashi on the ground.

He sighed, "You hafta go home."

Sig created a ball of light in his hands. He flung it in front of Nashi.

Nashi took the ball of light and made it into a portal back to her homeworld. She climbed in. The portal disappeared after her.

"Back to normal at last." Sig noted.

Amitie was so busy looking around the town that she didn't hear what Sig said.

Sig heard footsteps behind him. He turned around.

The rest of the classmates ran towards them.

"Have you noticed what happened ?" Klug asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

Amitie stopped looking around and actually heard the question.

"Yep!" Amitie replied, "We saw every last bit of it."

"Now I can finally take that shower." Raffina noted as she walked away.

Sig noticed that all of them seemed cleaner. Amitie didn't have that scratch down her face anymore.

He decided not to say anything about it.

Klug rushed back into the school. He was going to see if his book was still there, and then he would go and read in the school's library.

"Well, I need to go home." Feli notes, "That's what they say at least."

Feli walked away.

"Well, I'll see you two later." Lidelle waves, "Bye."

Lidelle walks off.

"Well, I have to head home. My family is probably worried sick." Amitie notes.

She starts to run off, "Bye Sig!"

"Wait, Amitie!" Sig called out.

Amitie stopped and looked at Sig.

Sig walked up to Amitie, "Can I come with you?"

"Well, don't y-" Amitie was going to ask about Sig's parents, but then remembered what he said earlier. "Actually, sure."

Amitie ran off again. Sig followed her.

終わり


End file.
